


My List of Reasons for Loving You Could Go On Forever

by EvanDiaz_TKReyes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a golden retriever and we all know it, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanDiaz_TKReyes/pseuds/EvanDiaz_TKReyes
Summary: In which Buck discovers Peace Tea and Eddie realizes something.
Relationships: Evan "Buck Buckley/ Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 63
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	My List of Reasons for Loving You Could Go On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peace Tea and had an idea for what if Buck loves Peace Tea too. Here's what I came up with.

Eddie was wondering where Buck was, it’s definitely not like him to be late. He was at Eddies probably way too late last night playing board games and card games with him and Christopher. Eddie loved having Buck around and Buck never seemed to want to leave the Diaz boys company, weather it was just him and Chris, Just him and Eddie or all three of them together.

Not thirty seconds later Buck comes running in, quite literally running.

Already in uniform and starting to talk as soon as he sees Eddie and Bobby who were waiting near the bay doors where Buck always comes in at the start of every shift.

"Hey Bobby, sorry I'm late didn't get to sleep until really late and then my alarm got unplugged and my car ran out of gas then I realized that I didn't eat breakfast so I got some food and then my debit card wouldn't work-" Buck was talking so fast that they could barely make out each word

"Buck" Bobby cuts in "It's fine you're only five minutes late, take a breath"

Buck takes a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked 

"Yeah, fine, why?" 

"You are still talking like your life depends on how fast you can talk" responds Eddie

"What he said" backed Bobby

Just then the alarm went off and everyone got into their turnout gear and hopped into the trucks.

\-----------

After the call they were all quiet, the call didn’t end badly, they were just there for a couple hours and haven’t gotten any quiet the whole time. Buck didn’t seem to need any quiet or a replenishing of his energy because his left leg has been bouncing continuously for the last four minutes.

Eddie, sitting next to buck, places a hand on Bucks knee. 

"Buck, you are driving me, and everyone else in this truck, absolutely crazy!" 

"Sorry, Eddie, didn't even realize I was doing it"

"Well, ya are Buck" said Chim full of sarcasm but not in a mean way.

"Buck you know I love you" said Hen "but what is going on today?, you are being incredibly hyperactive, and for you, Mr. human version of a golden retriever, that is saying something"

"I don’t know guys; guess I just have a lot of extra energy today" Buck supplied unhelpfully

"yeah, we noticed buckaroo" commented Bobby from the front seat.

Eddies hand stayed on Buck knee until they got to the station. Hen just smirked and rolled her eyes at them. Those boys are so oblivious to the fact that they are totally and completely in love. 

\-----------

Later, at the station, Chim, Eddie, Bobby and Hen were all up in the loft dining and lounge area when Buck walked up, a tall yellow can in his hand. Eddie didn’t recognize the can as something Buck would usually drink. 

"What's that Buck? Doesn’t look like anything I’ve ever seen you drink"

Hen smirks at Eddie because of course he would know what Buck drinks.

"It’s called Peace Tea and its delicious"

"Let me see that can Buck" requested Hen

Hen had an idea about why Buck had been so hyperactive the whole day.

"When did you start drinking these drinks?"

"This morning, I grabbed them from the gas station, why?"

"Them? How many of these have you drank today?"

"Three?"

"Three?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"These have 32 milligrams of caffeine per can"

At Bucks shocked expression everyone burst out laughing. Hen walked over to the sink with the drink and poured it out.

Eddie was giving Buck nothing but heart eyes.

\-----------

At the end of their shift Eddie caught Buck in the parking lot.

"Follow me home?" asked Eddie probably standing a little too close for just being best friends. But that's just how they were, always a little closer than necessary and always touching more than was normal for two best friends. 

"Sure" Buck responded love written all over his face. Not that Eddie ever noticed when Buck gave him that look and if he did he didn't realize what it meant.

\-----------

They were sitting on the couch drinking beers after Chris had gone to bed. Eddie turned to Buck, knee coming up to rest on the couch. 

"I'm in love with you Buck" Eddie says out of the blue. Today, well every day since he had met Buck, had made Eddie realize just how far he had hopelessly fallen for Buck. Eddie hadn't known how to tell him and today he decided to just go for it. That little part of Eddie that had been holding him back from telling Buck for years had finally realized that even if Buck didn't love him in the same way, everything would be okay and nothing would change. And if Buck did feel the same way, well then, his and Christopher's lives would just get better.

"Really?" Buck questioned

"Yes really, I love how you are always willing to play with Christopher, I love how much you love him, I love that you cook for us even after a long shift, I love how randomly grab my clothes and wear them after you've slept on an air mattress in Chris's room because Chris wanted you to be here in the morning, I love how much I love having you here, and I love that you accidentally drink way too much caffeine from colorful Peace Tea cans and drive everyone crazy with your hyper activeness all shift"

Eddie was never good about conveying his feelings, but lists, lists he was good at. And something about Buck made him want to spill the deepest parts of his heart to him.

Buck was looking at Eddie through his whole rambling speech with eyes full of hope and disbelief.

Buck reached over and kissed Eddie. It wasn’t what Eddie was expecting, although Eddie didn't know what he was expecting. The kiss was warm and loving and full of everything Buck ever thought about Eddie and how much he loved Eddie.

Buck pulled back.

"I love you too Eddie"

They kissed again but this time it was heated ad desperate with hands all over each other, tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, Buck placing himself in Eddies lap. Eddie fingers intertwined in Bucks hair tilting his head down to deepen the kiss. 

And just like that they knew whatever life threw at them would be okay because they would always have each other. Buck and Eddie. Eddie and Buck. And of course, Christopher.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story I came up with in the middle of a gas station!


End file.
